


Minder's Bureau 1: Casey Called In

by recalcitrant_ish



Series: Minder's Bureau [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: CFNM, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Hairbrush, Humiliation, Medical, Multi, Spanking, cfnf, low scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recalcitrant_ish/pseuds/recalcitrant_ish
Summary: A world not entirely different from our own. Faced with a generation of aimless young adults, the government established an agency to oversee and correct these wayward youth: the Minder's Bureau. Those irresponsible souls rendered into their care find themselves punished in humiliating and oftimes childish ways. This is for their own good, whether they like it or not.
Series: Minder's Bureau [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731610
Kudos: 11





	Minder's Bureau 1: Casey Called In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already spanked to tears once, Casey is taken (naked) on an embarrassing and eventful trip to the Medical Office. There, his intake is completed.

Chapter 2: No place for sympathy  
This chapter’s returning cast-  
Casey Connelly: our wayward protagonist. 22. A tall and slim young man with a freckled face and auburn curls. He is currently naked, wearing only his shame and the bruises from the spanking he received in the last chapter.  
Meredith Montblanc: his new minder, 34. A handsome woman of middling height, with short black hair and a dusky complexion. She was last seen in a classic business suit, but Casey sweated and cried all over it while being punished severely over her knee. She has since gone to change.  
Jenna: the receptionist on Meredith’s floor. A short blonde with mean girl features, her hair in a tight ponytail. She is wearing a gray pencil skirt and a blouse that’s very flattering for her ample chest.

It was best to focus on her heels.

The languid click-click-click of the secretary’s shoes were a welcome focus point to distract him from the humiliation of his current situation. Walking naked down this sterile and antiseptic hall behind her, off to some further ordeal, Casey’s stomach found more time to flip nervously. He wished she’d hurry up, but she seemed to be enjoying the deep shame he felt. When they’d taken the elevator from the 5th floor to the 12th, Jenna had exchanged happy pleasantries with a pair of coworkers who got on at 7. Getting off, she’d chatted some more with a friend in the medical floor’s lobby. His squirming as this coworker eyed him up and down had drawn her ire, and she’d delivered a few sharp slaps to his poor behind. She knew full well the toll Meredith had taken with her hairbrush, and he danced away in fear from even the petite blonde’s small hands.

Absentmindedly, his hands reached behind to rub the raw skin of his recently blistered ass. He sucked at his teeth as he felt the bruises forming. The sound caused Jenna to look over her shoulder, a bemused look of disdain on her face. She checked that the hallway was empty. For the first time since since they met, she addressed him directly.

“I knew from the moment you came in what a good little crybaby you would be. Posturing and trying to hit on me before the elevator doors had even closed. Such pathetic sobs, really some of the saddest I’d heard in a while.” She chuckled evilly as she spoke. His face screwed up in indignation, and he opened his mouth to retort, but didn’t get the chance. She stopped and wheeled on him so fast he jumped back, shrinking before the diminutive ice queen. The gap closed and he squeezed against the wall, stammering apologies.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't gonna say anything bad, I'm sorry really!" His voice was a strained whisper. She hadn't even raised a hand. The smile returned to her lips as she turned back around and resumed her pace.

"God, watching what happens to arrogant pricks like you is the best part of this job." 

Relieved that she hadn't touched him, Casey trudged on. He turned his mind once again to the sound of her heels, so he wouldn't have to face how craven and small she had just made him without so much as a slap. 

He didn't need to distract himself for long, as they turned a corner and came on what was clearly their destination. The hallway opened into a hospital-esque floor with a smaller reception area up front and various signage about rooms, A1, B2, so on and so forth. Sitting in the center kiosk was a handsome young man of average height. He wore dark blue scrubs, tightly fitted to show off his muscled frame. His dark hair was short and styled up, and as he turned his eyes from his screen to Jenna, they lit up a bit.

“Hey Jen, good to see you!” his voice was soft for his size. Jenna’s face had changed entirely from the previous cold disdain.

“Hi Nate, good to see you too. Busy day?” she asked, the very picture of pleasant conversation. Casey almost did a double take at how sudden the shift was. She leaned in comfortably over the desk, resting her elbows on the chest high barrier. 

“Yea, swamped. Constance is the only tech on duty, she’s working so hard. Hey how was your friend doing, by the way? The one who was sick?” His face was filled with genuine concern, Casey found it gross. 

“Oh wow, I can’t believe you remembered that!” She gasped, playfully swatting at his arm. “She’s doing great, Doctor said she’d make a full recovery. So much so that we were thinking of throwing a party this weekend. Wanna come?” Her left leg lifted at the knee as she spoke, high heel dangling a bit.

“This weekend? Yea, like, saturday? I think that should be-” he started, but they were all interrupted by a shrieking voice from behind him. 

“Don’t you dare, you hag! I will not be treated li- ah! Ahh! Owwww!” came a young woman’s indignant voice, punctuated by a solid WHAP WHAP WHAP. The door labeled B2 behind Nate’s desk slid open, and the pair of skinny kicking legs that set off the autosensor were clearly visible. A dramatic scene had become entirely visible through the wide open doorway. Bare naked aside from one curious slipper and struggling mightily, the freckled-all-over girl was splayed out over another woman’s knee. Her full round ass was marked up as it was, but it was rapidly getting redder. As she continued to kick, Casey could see clearly between her legs. Her bare labia were in full view during her tantrum, an unexpected gift that his body couldn’t help but react to. Both hands covered his growing shame, but the scene she was making helpfully distracted the others from his plight. He heard Jenna and Nate whispering.

“Is that Maeve hollering like that?” Jenna asked.

“Yea, Constance has been at her for about an hour. Expanded intake. I think it’s finished now, though.” Nate whispered back. The girl they were whispering about hollered again, drowning anything further they said out of Casey’s hearing range. 

“You-ow, you can’t! OW!!! You can’t do this to- owww MEEEE!” Maeve cried, her red hair flying as she jerked through the pain, but the older woman doing the spanking seemed rather confident she could. Constance was perhaps in her early 50s, stocky in a healthy way, with short white hair styled straight up. Her lab coat was white and perfunctory, a symbol of station. In her right hand was the other missing slipper, and she used it liberally to disprove the tearful girl’s insistent statements. Casey swallowed hard as he watched, simultaneously remembering how much he’d been spanked so recently and growing harder in his hands at the sight of her nudity. The redhead didn’t put her hands back like he had, but she wouldn’t stop her tirade.

“This is -ow- unacceptable! I don’t- ah, ooh, deserve this!” was this round’s statement, though the sound of her sniffling was starting to break it up as much as the whap of the slipper.

“Oh shut up, you ungrateful little brat.” her spanker responded, in a raspy voice that was clearly tired. She went back to work without even pausing, laying into the girl with a flurry of blows that were clearly meant to act as some dramatic finale. There was no further protest from below as she worked her arm now, only the sound of pain. 

As it finished, Constance tumbled her charge from her lap to the cold tile floor. She stood up from the exam table she’d been spanking the girl on, glancing only briefly at the small crowd watching on the other side of the door. Maeve was outside of Casey’s vision, until Constance reached down and pulled her up by hair.

The redhead was a good 6 inches taller than the woman who had so recently had her over her knee. Her freckled face had proud features, colored by dried tears and a running nose. The signature hair was shiny and natural, and really caught the eye. It was currently pulled into two childish pigtails, and Casey assumed that was not her usual style. He watched the thin lips open to lodge some new complaint, but instead Constance shoved something in her mouth. It was an adult-sized pacifier, all in pink.

“Your minder said to stick that in your mouth if you started talking nonsense like that again, girl. I expect she’ll know if you take it out.” Anger and humiliation flushed Maeve’s chest, and Casey couldn’t help but follow the sight of it spreading down her chest. 

Her bare breasts were taut and small, with large areolas ending in cold-affected nipples. His eyes devoured them, suddenly oblivious to his own situation. He looked down and feasted on the sight of her bare cunt, his erection full and eager. The skin all around her labia down there was red and angry, slightly engorged even. He wasn’t sure why it was like that, but the sight certainly still affected him. He broke his gaze on it for a moment only to lock eyes directly with the pigtailed girl, and her glare was murderous. Casey was taken aback by the vehement anger in her eyes at the way he looked at her, but he didn’t share it long.

A hand snaked out and grabbed at his wrist while he was so distracted, pulling his hands away and exposing his stiff cock. 

“Excuse me, are you serious right now?” came Jenna’s exasperated voice, and Casey panicked immediately. The secretary yanked him forward off the wall and pushed him up against the kiosk. She held him down against it with one hand, while her other took aim at his upper thighs. He yelped and jumped as she slapped precisely on his sit spots. Nate was mildly surprised to his left, Constance tired to his right.

“Pathetic, one-track mind, pervy little jerk!” She lectured as she went and he danced under her hand with no response but yelping. He went to put his hands back again, but to his shock Nate reached up and grabbed his wrists. Nate’s face was matter-of-fact as he assisted the secretary in her righteous anger.

It only lasted for a moment more before Constance cleared her throat audibly. Jenna stopped, looking up at the older woman, and Casey breathed in raggedly to regain his air.

“Finished?” asked the medtech, her tone flat. Jenna didn’t back down, her face returning to a pleasant exterior. 

“Meredith told me to correct him if he gave any issue, ma’am. He was literally dripping precum on the floor.” was her level response, and Casey’s guts turned. Had he really, without even noticing? He looked down and saw the clear, shiny line from the tip of his cock. 

“That is gross, Jenna, but we have a schedule to keep today. I’ll take Meredith’s boy. Can you please take this girl to her minder? Venice is in the cafeteria waiting. March this one right through to her.” Constance said, and there was a moment of tension in the air. Maeve screeched indignantly around the pacifier at what was planned for her, but no one seemed to care. Jenna smiled politely.

“Of course, Constance.” She serenely glided around the kiosk to the other side, taking Maeve by the arm. “You heard her, girl.” she said. Jenna took the pigtailed girl out towards the other door, not even glancing at Casey as she left. Maeve, however, looked over her shoulder and shot daggers out of her eyes at him. Apparently, that hadn’t been enough retribution for her. Casey shuddered, but Constance’s voice grabbed his attention.

“This way, boy. Room A1. Dawdle and I’ll make what you just saw look like a walk in the park, no matter how raw your ass already is. Nate, clean up Room B2 please.” she ordered, then paused. “And mop the floor in front of the kiosk, if you could.” He nodded sagely. Casey didn’t stick around to watch, hurrying after her into the large door.

The room was small, a single examination bench in the middle. One side had some cabinetry and a sink, with a single blank comm screen. The rest was all sterile white walls with some facts and signage, nothing particularly noteworthy. 

His ass and thighs still smarted, but the blonde bitch was finally gone and this lady seemed to not hate his guts. Even the embarrassment of being naked was lessened since she was clearly like, a doctor or something. He let his shoulders down and relaxed a bit.

“Knees on the bench right there, please.” was her instruction as the door closed. Languidly, he complied, easing his knees onto the padding. She picked up a tablet, and he wanted to express his gratitude. 

“Thanks for saving my ass back th-” Casey started, but she interrupted him brusquely.

“Bench, non-compliance mode.” she spoke into the tablet, and the thing Casey was kneeling on chimed pleasantly. Suddenly, the clearly more complicated than he had assumed machine sprung into action. Soft plastic arms erupted from the sides of it and grabbed his wrists and ankles, yanking him downward onto the apparent machine. He felt another snake across his lower back, and he was totally immobilized.

“What the fuck, I would-” he felt shocked and betrayed. He’d done as she said, he was going to cooperate! But she interrupted him again.

“Bench, mute.” Another pleasant chime, another device sprung up right in front of his face, and a small gas mask pushed onto his face. It covered his nose and mouth, a low flow of oxygen feeding in. Was this to shut him up, or to keep him from passing out?

“I told you I had a schedule, and I don’t have time for conversation. You’re lucky Meredith isn’t here yet with that language anyway, or that would have been soap instead of rubber. Bench, begin pre-exam cleandown.”

Casey shuddered and struggled against the bonds as two rubbery prongs grabbed at his bruised butt cheeks, spreading them wide apart. He felt so exposed, but the soft plastic arms held him tighter than he imagined. He jumped as a splash of cold liquid made contact with his skin, looking back in fear to see what was happening.

A 3rd arm was raised prominently, thinner than the others, and attached to it was a nozzled hose. It sprayed a small stream of soapy water at the top of his crack, which flowed down his nethers into a basin that had popped out between his legs. His eyes widened as the arms holding his cheeks apart seemed to unfold additional attachments, and a series of rough looking circular brushes raised up menacingly. When they began to spin, Casey attempted to protest, but the mask over his face reduced the begging to garbled nothings. Constance walked around to the back, monitoring the cleaning process.

“Geez, it’s really pathetic how gross boys are. I hate to be reductivist, but experience only reinforces this. No wonder you’re here, can’t even keep yourself clean.” she intoned, her voice bored and droll.

The brushes fell on his flesh, toiling away at sensitive tissue. Bristles scrubbed inside his cheeks, along his anus, thorough and shameless; leaving no crevasse uncleaned. It was of course, at this exact moment, that the door opened wide. In strolled Meredith, freshened up, only now in what was clearly an evening gown. It was black and off the shoulder, ending just below the knee. It flaunted her stunning curves, and Casey wanted to die having her walk in and see him like this. Constance turned to greet the new arrival, eyebrows raised at the outfit.

“I’m sorry, Constance, that took longer than I expected.” Meredith said, her voice still so calm and collected. The older medtech smiled wryly. 

“Oh, no problem Meredith. I just feel a bit dressed down for this boy’s exam is all.” she chuckled, and Meredith smiled in return before rolling her eyes.

“The brass is throwing me a tedious dinner tonight. Black tie.” she explained, and began affixing some dangly obsidian earrings. She walked around the bench until she was facing him, their eyes locking for the first time since she’d entered. His were afraid, hers had the edge of potential anger in them. The earring secured, her left hand found its way to his shoulder. “Were you noncompliant?” she asked with her head bent, an edge to her voice. The tone cut through Casey’s humiliation and brought him straight to panic, he shook his head “no” furiously. 

“This one here had an eventful trip over, but he did as I told him. Just didn’t feel like dealing with any explaining today.” Constance answered, pausing for effect. “I’ve got plans tonight too, ya know.” Meredith smiled at Constance’s words, sharing that beam of light with Casey. It was stunning how much relief he felt as he watched her tensions leave her, and she patted him gently on the exposed part of his cheek before she began to walk back to the anterior of the bench. He breathed in the cold bottled oxygen like it was a new experience, almost forgetting the rest of his situation for a moment, then the brushes resumed and the brief respite ended.

“Ugh, boys.” Meredith groaned as she watched the cleaners work. Constance raised her eyebrows in agreement as the Minder continued. “I don’t trust his hygiene habits right now, so let’s get rid of all that hair and mess. I want it clean for the foreseeable. Use the lasers too, please.” she said, and the medtech agreed.

“Good idea. Bench, full clear, lasers authorized.” she said into her tablet. The brushes retracted, slipping back into the multitool arms, and out came a pair of straight razors. The nozzled water flipped a setting, and a cool cream began spraying out instead. The shaken boy held perfectly still in fear as the blades made contact with his skin, shaving down and around his precious bits. God, was this really happening? He wasn’t really attached to the hair down there, had mostly let it be out of laziness. But no longer having the control over what it looked like, her demanding it be lasered off for a long time! His racing mind belatedly flashed back to the sight of Maeve’s cunt, clicking that she had been subjected to the same treatment. It had looked so raw and exposed...he was shaken out of the memory by the sound of both women gasping slightly.

“Not the expected reaction, but we did need that measurement.” Constance said, and as Casey looked back, she was snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. The machine had paused as it detected her approach. It was only then that the boy realized his cock had grown hard again, even strapped down and exposed like this. The medtech’s gloved hand grabbed a hold of his member, and he heard the artificial shutter noise of photos being taken. This would have caused him to freak out quite a bit, had not Meredith circled around to the front and taken a hold of his face in her hands.

“You’re doing so well, Casey. I know this is difficult, perhaps embarrassing, but this is all an important part of the process.” Her voice was so soothing and assuring, he relaxed right into the sound. Behind him, Constance spoke to the bench, and he felt the tingling sensation of the lasers doing their part. There was also the sound of more photos. It was all so strange and uncomfortable, but Meredith guided him through it easily with a serene look. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted before Constance announced she was finished. 

“Cleandown is done, and we got all the measurements we need for his device.” Meredith smiled brightly at the news, then her face turned to concern. She moved the back of her hand against his forehead.

“He feels a bit warm after that, can we check?” She asked Constance. Casey was confused and hazy, until he felt the medtech’s gloved hand on his still tingling rear. A small metallic object appeared at his anus with a cool coating of lube, and before he could even react, she had pushed it inside of him. Were they taking his temperature...rectally??? It made him feel so pathetic and small. Constance read a number off the tablet, and pronounced him the picture of health. Meredith looked relieved. The medtech spoke again as she removed the thermometer, casually dropping words that sent Casey reeling.

“Wanna wrap this up with the semen sample?” She asked. Meredith checked the slim silver watch on her wrist, then looked to Constance and nodded.

“Good idea. We should use prostate massage, he’ll need to get used to that for the chastity device,” the Minder answered plainly, as if ordering a coffee. “Let me get my notes, I should check on something.” Casey also wanted to check on something! What the hell was a “chastity device?” He tried in vain once more to speak up through the mask, but all he could manage was muffled noises. Constance spoke to the bench again, and he found himself shocked one more time at what it was capable of. A tube had come out of the bench directly, and wrapped itself around his still slightly-erect cock. Meredith appeared in his field of vision again, this time with a tablet, and as he looked up at her face the tube began a noticeable suction. As the feeling started to escalate, she spoke.

“Casey, my research indicates you’ve likely done some same-sex experimentation. ” Meredith stated casually, and he was immediately taken aback. How? Research?? What??? “If any of this experimentation involved you receiving anal sex, please nod yes.” 

He panicked, unsure if there was a correct answer, or which one it was. He shook his head no furiously. Other questions faded from his mind.

“You did not. Understood,” she stated his answer back to him, looking down and marking something on her tablet. She looked up and continued: “so what you’re going to experience is a prostate orgasm. It will likely feel different than what you would consider normal ejaculation. If you feel afraid that you’re going to urinate, do not be concerned. That is a reported part of the standard experience.” Her voice was all business as she lectured, but it was clearly meant to distract him some from what was happening behind.

Constance had bid the bench open up again, and a new arm appeared between his legs. His panicked glances over his shoulder with what limited movement he had caught a glimpse of a small, cylindrical probe with a slight curve. The medtech was busy slathering lubrication across it when Meredith demanded his attention.

“Casey,” she stated simply, but her voice commanded his attention with the implication of worse. “You do not look away from me when I’m speaking. That is a rule. Nod to show you understand.” Her voice was heavy, and a fearful boy nodded vigorously. As he did so, he felt the cold metallic object press up against his anus.

“As I speak, the probe is about to penetrate you. You’ve already been sufficiently lubricated, and the rectal thermometer assisted in preparing you for this process. You will handle it,” she instructed, and the probe began to push its way inside of him. It was cold, larger than the thermometer had been but not enough to be considered big. The suction on his cock increased as the probe opened him up, pushing down on his walls as it went in further. If sound were able to escape his mouth, it would have been a confused moan. He focused on Meredith, and her flinty gold eyes. Were they really gold? Fuck, this was a lot to feel all at once.

“Right now the probe is pushing down to your prostate. As I mentioned before, you’ll likely be feeling a pressure similar to a full bladder. Do not fight it. Just listen to my voice and let the feelings happen. There will be no mess, no trouble. Open up and let it happen.” Casey twisted in his wrist bonds at the strange feelings roiling him. He felt like he had to piss, just like she said, but it was weirdly a bit different. More forward in his cock. The suction had increased again, and it was wet now, oh god was this working? He looked at Meredith, her voice washing over him, and then he looked down at the low cut of her dress. Her tits looked so fucking amazing. He remembered how it felt to be close to her, even if it was over her knee, the shape of her legs. God, those fucking tits! His eyes opened wider as his body betrayed him, and he felt the liquid pour from his cock. It wasn’t as satisfying as an orgasm, but he unquestionably had just cum down that tube with these two women watching. The probe pulled out of him slowly, his observers clearly aware they had achieved their goal.

A particular thing about Casey Connelly was that, post-orgasm, his brain turned off for a while. “Cum drunk”, a past lover had called it. He slipped into that dazed state now, nodding and obeying the vague instructions Meredith and Constance gave him. He watched almost apart from his body as he was freed from the bench’s confines and stood, wobbly. Meredith coaxed him to a seat, where she presented him with the clothes he’d parted with what felt like ages ago. She handed him an envelope as well and began to explain what was likely important information. Fuck. Her tits still looked great. He wasn’t going to remember any of this.

Constance left at some point while he was dressing, and Meredith walked him towards the elevators. It was in the lobby that his brain began to function again, at least somewhat.

“As for tonight, be in bed by 10pm. We’ll be discussing a more permanent bedtime in three days, during the home visit,” were the first words of hers he’d really comprehended in 20 minutes.

“Yes ma’am, thank you.” he replied, assuming it was what she wanted to hear. She hadn’t seemed as pleased with his answer as he hoped, but she hadn’t yelled at him either. Saved like always, he smugly thought to himself. He got his belt and shoes back from the guard station up front, and bid her goodbye.

He took the subway home. Sitting down on the hard bench engendered instant regret. He chose to stand instead. As he stared out the window of the rolling car, his uncanny ability to lie to himself did its thing. This was just a small setback, he thought. I’ll get a handle on this. With that, he tried to dismiss any further thought of the massive change that had just occurred in his life from his mind.

Instead, he wondered what a certain woman in a black cocktail dress was doing now and absentmindedly rubbed his sore behind.


End file.
